yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Removed Content
Removed content is material that has been removed from Yandere Simulator. NOTE: Some removed content may return in future updates. HUD OldSaneYandere.png|A facecam depecting Yandere-chan's level of sanity. When fully insane, her irises become small and her grin becomes bigger. Reputation.png|The original HUD for reputation. OldYandereMeter.png|A meter depicting Yandere-chan's level of sanity. Outdated_HUD.png|The Original HUD for Time Outdated_HUD - 2.png|The original HUD for Sanity These HUDs were eventually removed and replaced with better versions. Personas Multiple personas have been removed from the game. 'Social Butterfly' Social Butterfly is the only persona that is unused in-game. When used, the student will inherit parts of the strict persona. Glitchy Lady.png 'Others' *Hero Complex (Likely became Heroic) *Sadistic (Likely became Evil) Clubs Gardening Club Senpai was the only student in this club. However, both Victim-chan and Witness-chan were in this club prior to their removal, meaning that it was once the club with the second most amount of students. This club used to be a null value, 0, before eventually becoming 'No Club'. 'Computer' Saki Miyu and Sora Sosuke were in the Computer Club. 'Science' Yuna Hina and Sota Yuki were in the Science club. 'Others' *Martial Arts Club *Sports Club *Sewing Club *Photography Club Locations '1st Akademi High School' Was removed in the November 15, 2015 Update. 1st Buraza Town Was replaced with an appearance of an actual town in the January 1st, 2016 Update. Images-0.jpg Images-1.jpg Imgres.jpg . 'Faculty Office' The original Faculty Office was removed for unknown reasons in the May 24, 2015 Build, which had a bookshelf, a table with chairs, a couple of boxes, a photocopier, and a potted plant on a desk. 'Gym' Was removed in the November 15, 2015 Update. A frame model of it can be seen in the current debug build, but the player cannot interact with it. 'Storage Room' Was removed in the November 15, 2015 Update. The player could kidnap students here. 'Sewing Room' This room was removed in the December 1st, 2015 Update and replaced with the Art Club room. It was unknown why. 'Science Club' This room was removed in the December 1st, 2015 Update and was replaced with the Art Room. It was unknown why. '1st Classroom' This used to be a room where all students stood by a wall to learn. It was removed in the November 15, 2015 Update and replaced with a better looking classroom. 'Yandere's Original Bedroom' This used to be a dark room where there is a wardrobe to change panties, Senpai Shrine and a corkboard. It was removed in the November 15, 2015 Update and replaced with a new bedroom. Characters 'Victim-chan' Victim-chan was the test rival and can be seen in the video "How To Get Away With Murder in Yandere Simulator" by YandereDev. 'Witness-chan' Witness-chan was used to demonstrate how cowards reacted to murder in the same video. Miscellaneous 'Student Profiles' VeryFirstProfileYuna.png|An older removed profile Yunanewprofile.png|Another removed profile Throughout the whole debug builds, the profiles of each student have updated with new content and portraits. 'Hairstyles' Sora_Sosuke_Nov15th_Portrait.png|Sora Sosuke's original hair. Sho Kunin has also used this hairtyle, but they received new hair while the latter was removed from the game. PippiOsu.png|Pippi Osu's original hair Pippihair.png|Pippi's second hair. Has never been reused. RyoutoPorttrait.png|Ryuto Ippongo's original hair NewMidoriPortrait.png|Midori Gurin's original hair Oka_Ruto.png|Oka Ruto's original hair These are many hairstyles that have been removed from Yandere Simulator. 'Original Panties' These panties were removed in the May 3rd, 2015 Update and replaced with newer, better models. The Spats, Cute Bear Panties, and the Stealthy Black Panties were present, but remain the same as the updated panties. 'Circular Saw' CircularSaw.jpg|Saw This was a weapon implemented in the January 1st, 2016 Update, but later removed in the January 2nd, 2016 Update. It will return soon, though it is unknown how long. Category:Removed Students Category:Article stubs Category:Game Mechanics Category:Akademi High Students